When your time comes
by Aniaisha
Summary: Piano dan biola adalah dua benda yang mempertemukan, memisahkan dan mengikat mereka berdua. (BTW ini cerita GAje bgt.) Maeiso.


**Title: Pertemuan dan Perpisahan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Piano dan Biola adalah hal yang mempertemukan kita. Sayangnya kita berpisah begitu cepat. Maeiso**

 **Warning: Diambil dari Your lie in april. GAJE DAN ABAL-ABAL, ALUR KECEPETAN, EYD... LUPAKAN**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belonged to Matsui Yusei-sama.**

Isogai Yuuma 9 tahun.

Iris madunya membelalak melihat sosok lelaki di depannya. Niatnya pergi bermain ke taman terhenti ketik manik madunya menangkap sosok lelaki seumurannya sedang bermain biola di halaman. Lelaki itu begitu terhanyut dengan permainannya sehingga ia tidak sadar sedang ditatap oleh Yuuma. Ketika lelaki berambut pirang di depannya menyelesaikan permainannya Isogai spontan bertepuk tangan.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali!" puji Yuuma pada anak laki-laki di depannya. Pipi anak di depannya itu bersemu karena malu dipuji.

"Terima kasih" katanya.

"Apa kamu sering bermain biola?" tanya Yuuma.

"Iya, apa kamu main biola juga?" tanya anak itu. Yuuma menggeleng.

"Tapi aku main piano" kata Yuuma sambil menunjukkan 2 jarinya membuat lambang peace.

"Heee? Keren!". Mereka berdua mengobrol terus sampai petang dan tanpa sadar langsung menjadi akrab. Mereka baru teringat kalau sudah sore saat ibu anak yang membawa biola tadi memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Ah ibuku memanggil aku harus masuk, kamu juga sebaiknya pulang kalau tidak nanti keluargamu khawatir" katanya, anak itu sudah hampir berlari ke dalam kalau saja Yuuma tidak meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu!" kata Yuuma.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita belum kenalan..." kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu namaku Hiroto, Maehara Hiroto salam kenal" anak itu menjulurkan tangan sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma salam kenal Hiroto!" Yuuma menjabat tangan Hiroto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu lagi disini besok Yuuma jangan sampai telat!" sahutnya sambil berlari masuk ke rumah. Setelah melambaikan tangannya Yuuma juga berlari ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya Yuuma dengan cepat menyelesaikan PR-nya dan segera pergi ke rumah Hiroto.

"Yuuma!" sebelum Yuuma meninggalkan rumah ibunya keburu memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Tumben cepat sekali perginya, PR nya sudah dikerjakan belum?" tanya ibunya. Yuuma mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

"Tenang saja bu!"

"Mau kemana sih?" tanya ibunya boleh saja kan kalau ibunya penasaran.

"Mau ke rumah Hiroto bu aku mau mendengar Hiroto bermain biola lagi" jawab Isogai dengan senyum lebar yang merekah sampai pipi. Ibunya sedikit terkesiap melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat padahal hanya ingin pergi ke rumah teman.

"Heeh jangan merepotkan ya?" kata ibunya sambill mengelus kepalanya. Yuuma mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan rumah.

"Tenang saja bu!"

"Hiroto!" Yuuma memanggil teman barunya yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Ah Yuuma!" Hiroto melambaikan tangannya.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok ayo masuk ke dalam" Hiroto menarik tangan Yuuma.

"Eh? Boleh masuk?" Yuuma panik.

"Tentu saja!" Hiroto menarik tangan Yuuma dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hiro-kun siapa itu?" tanya orangtua Hiroto ketika melihat anaknya masuk bersama teman. Isogai menundukkan kepala sedikit dan memperkenalkan diri tapi tidak sampai selesai karena Hiroto keburu menarik tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ruang musik!" sahut Hiroto. Yuuma membelalak dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Ruang musik keluarga Hiroto tidak begitu besar namun cukup untuk memuat sebuah grand piano di dalamnya. Yuuma menganga melihat grand piano milik keluarga teman barunya yang terlihat berkilau ini. Yuuma hanya memiliki piano butut walaupun masih berfungsi dengan lancar sih.

"Yuuma!" Hiroto memanggil Yuuma setengah berteriak karena teman barunya malah melongo.

"Eh?! Ah?! Heh? A-ada apa?" Yuuma menjawab panggilannya gelagapan karena terkaget.

"Ayo kita main! Kamu bisa main piano kan? Ayo kita duet!" kata Hiroto sambil menunjuk pianonya.

"Eh O-ok.. memangnya kita mau main apa?" Hiroto menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya tadi, rupanya buku itu tadi adalah partitur musik. Mereka berduet piano dan biola sepanjang siang dengan musik yang telah menautkan mereka. Semenjak itu Yuuma selalu mengunjung Hiroto untuk bermain dengannya. Namun,

"Eh Hiroto dirawat di rumah sakit?" Yuuma yang pada hari itu pergi bermain ke rumah Hiroto mendapat kabar dari ibunya Hiroto kalau Hiroto dirawat di rumah sakit. Ibu Hiroto tersenyum simpul.

"Yuuma-kun ingin menjenguknya ya?" tanyanya, Yuuma mengangguk antusias. Setelah diberitahu rumah sakit tempat Hiroto dirawat Yuuma segera berlari menuju kesana. Yuuma berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hiroto untuk mengambil napas. Setelah napasnya kembali normal barulah Yuuma mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Silakan masuk" orang yang menempati kamar itu menjawab, suara yang benar-benar Yuuma kenal. Yuuma lantas mendobrak pintunya.

"Y-Yuuma?!" Hiroto dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya terkejut melihat temannya yang tiba0tiba datang sekaligus bingung mengapa dia bisa tahu kalau Hiroto dirawat disitu.

"Hiroto!" Yuuma menghambur ke arah Hiroto memeluknya erat. Hiroto masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bisa sakit? Kamu nggak apa apa kan? Kamu bakal bertahan kan?" Yuuma meluncurkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi. Suaranya tertahan dan mulai sesenggukan.

"Yuuma kamu menangis ya?" tanya Hiroto. Yuuma berjengit mukanya memerah beban akan dugaan bahwa dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya terlalu berat baginya.

"T-tidak kok! Si-siapa yang menangis?" Yuuma menyangkal namun gagal karena air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Hiroto tertawa dan menenangkan sahabatnya yang menangis itu.

"Jadi kamu sakit apa?" tanya Yuuma setelah dia menenang.

"Semacam flu parah" jawab Hiroto, ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya namun Yuuma mengabaikannya. Kemudian mereka mengobrol lagi seperti biasanya.

Yuuma datang ke rumah Hiroto hampir setiap harinya, berduet musik dengannya, mengerjakan PR dan belajar bersama-sama. Terkadang Hiroto yang mampir ke rumah Yuuma sambil membawakan snack dan terkadang Yuuma mentutor Hiroto. Mereka berhasil masuk SMP yang sama dan selalu bersama sama. Yang jelas Yuuma selalu perhatian dan menyayangi Hiroto dan vice versa. Mereka juga masih sering berduet bersama.

Pada akhir tahun kedua mereka di SMP ayah Yuuma meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Yuuma yang terlampau shock karena kematian ayahnya membuatnya terpukul. Ayahnya adalah orang yang memperkenalkan Yuuma pada piano dan musik. Rasa sedih yang mendalam yang ia dapatkan cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti bermain piano. Hiroto bahkan tidak bisa membujuknya bermain lagi dan pada akhirnya merelakan Yuuma untuk berhenti main piano.

Meskipun begitu Yuuma masih sering mendengarkan Hiroto bermain biola,Yuuma menyukai ekspresi serius Hiroto ketika memainkan biola. Dan ketika Hiroto memberikan senyuman puasnya setelah menyelesaikan sebuah lagu, Yuuma menyukainya. Yuuma menyukai setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Hiroto padanya . Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Yuuma untuk sadar.

Yuuma menyukai Hiroto. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Yuuma tetap diam dan berlagak layaknya seorang sahabat.

Hiroto masih sering masuk-keluar rumah sakit dan setiap Yuuma bertanya akan penyakitnya, Hiroto selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Pada tahun ketiga mereka di SMP Hiroto kembali dirawat di rumah sakit kali ini dalam jangka waktu lebih lama. Yuuma selalu menjenguknya dan membantunya dengan mentutornya dalam pelajaran agar Hiroto tidak tertinggal dalam pelajaran. Segala kekhawatiran Yuuma ditepis oleh senyuman percaya diri Hiroto.

Yuuma mengingatnya dengan jelas hari itu Hiroto jatuh pingsan di ruang musik dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dokter memvonis Hiroto kalau dia mengidap penyakit leukimia akut. Yuuma yang mendengar berita itu dari orang tua Hiroto langsung berlari ke rumah sakit tempat Hiroto dirawat. Hiroto menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan hal itu malah menjebol pertahanan Yuuma. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras dan Yuuma sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiroto memeluk Yuuma untuk menenangkannya. Sekarang Yuuma tahu mengapa Hiroto selalu memiliki fisik yang lemah, mengapa Hiroto sering masuk rumah sakit, sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini lagi darimu ya.." komentar Hiroto.

"Kenapa kamu merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Yuuma masih sambil menangis. Yuuma masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan dan Yuuma sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Hiroto tenang sekali menghadapinya.

"Kalau aku bilang nanti kamu khawatir" jawab Hiroto. Yuuma kembali menangis memeluk sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya dengan erat. Minggu-minggu berlalu dan fisik Hiroto makin melemah dan melemah.

"Yuuma" panggil Hiroto, sudah sebulan semenjak Hiroto dirawat di rumah sakit dan Yuuma masih sering mengunjunginya. Yuuma yang menundukkan pandangan ke kasur putih rumah sakit itu mendongakkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuma suaranya bergetar hebat. Hiroto menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang bergetar dengan erat.

"Apa kamu sedih?" tanya Hiroto.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika melihat sahabatnya dalam kondidi begini" Jawab Yuuma.

"Aku takut Hiroto" Yuuma berkata lirih. "Aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku" Yuuma mulai terisak, akhir-akhir ini Yuuma sering menangis dan matanya juga sudah sedikit membengkak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Yuuma, mungkin aku memang akan mati. Tapi selama kamu masih mengingatku dan memori yang kau buat bersamaku aku masih hidup" kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum hangat. Muka Yuuma memerah karena senyuman yang Hiroto buat.

"Maka dari itu-" Hiroto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maka dari itu?" Yuuma mengulangnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Aku punya permintaan" kata Hiroto."Sebelum aku mati nanti"

"Kamu jangan menyerah Hiroto! Kamu tidak akan mati!" Yuuma berteriak menggenggam bahu Hiroto sambil sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Y-Yuuma ini rumah sakit lho.." Kata Hiroto berusaha bercanda. Namun Yuuma masih terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah Yuuma bukan berarti kalau aku mati hidupmu hancur kan? Lagipula dokter sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada harapan" kata Hiroto selagi bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecut.

"Habis... kamu orang yang berharga untukku... setelah ayah meninggal kamu harus pergi juga?!" pertahanan Yuuma sudah hampir jebol.

"Maka dari it ayo kita buat kenangan. Sebelum waktuku tiba ayo kita berduet bersama lagi! Tolong Yuuma, mainkan piano itu sekali lagi denganku" kata Hiroto dengan senyuman yang lebar meski mukanya pucat. Senyuman itu membuat pertahanan Yuuma jebol.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain lagi tidak kita akan bermain lagi sebagai permainan terakhir yang paling menakjubkan" jawab Yuuma sambil tersenyum. Hiroto kembali merengkuh Yuuma.

"Terima kasih Yuuma" kata Hiroto. Yuuma mulai bermain piano semenjak itu, berlatih setiap harinya demi Hiroto. Hiroto juga meski dengan fisik yang lemah tetap berlatih biola. Orang tua Hiroto sampai menyewa sebuah auditorium untuk permainan mereka.

Pada hari mereka tampil Yuuma bergetar hebat ketakutan merayapi tubuh Yuuma. Hiroto tersenyum ketika menyadari hal itu akhirnya Hiroto menggenggam tangan Yuuma.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja ayo kita berjuang dan menampilkan yang terbaik" ajak Hiroto. Hiroto tetap tampil dengan kursi rodanya dan penontonnya hanyalah orang tua mereka namun bagi mereka itu sudah cukup. Dan dengan tenang Yuuma menekan tuts pianonya dan memulai permainan mereka.

Permainan mereka disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari beberapa penonton yang ada. Hiroto tersenyum puas dan jatuh pingsan di tempatnya. Yuuma segera berlari ke arah Hiroto dan sahabatnya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Perawatan intensif yang dilancarkan pun percuma bila Hiroto memang sudah tiba pada waktunya.

Setelah orang tua Hiroto dan Yuuma masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Hiroto, Hiroto menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lemah.

"Sudah hampir saatnya ya?" gumam Hiroto seakan dia sedang berbicara pada malaikat mautnya.

"Ibu dan Ayah, maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan kalian ya? Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, jaga kesehatan kalian ya ibu jangan lupa istirahat dan ayah jangan lupa makan. Jangan lupakan aku ya?" kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum. Ibunya memeluk tubuh anaknya dan bahkan ayahnya menangis meskipun sudah berusaha menahannya.

"Ibu, Ayah sebagai permintaan terakhirku tolong tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar saja" kata Hiroto. Ibu dan Ayah Hiroto mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kamar.

"Yuuma?"

"Iya Hiroto?" Yuuma menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf ya aku memaksamu bermain lagi dan maaf aku pergi secepat ini" kata Hiroto dirinya sendiri sudah mulai mengalirkan air mata. Yuuma mangangguk menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Tidak Hiroto aku yang harusnya berkata begitu kau selalu berada di sampingku dan menyemangatiku" Yuuma menjawab.

"Aku senang kamu mengatakan itu Yuuma" Hiroto tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya meraih wajah Yuuma.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu dulu sebelum aku pergi" kata Hiroto.

"Ya, katakan saja" Yuuma mengalirkan air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yuuma" Hiroto mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Yuuma membelalakkan matanya dan ikut tenggelam dalam ciuman hangat mereka walau hanya sebentar.

"A-aku juga Hiroto aku sangat mencintaimu" Yuuma menangis mengeluarkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam.

"Syukurlah Yuuma, aku sangat lega sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" Kata Hiroto.

"Jangan pergi Hiroto"

"Sayangnya itu adalah takdirku kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Yuuma. Tapi ingat kata-kataku Yuuma aku akan berada di sampingmu selalu." Hiroto tersenyum lemah. "Yuuma maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Tentu saja apapun untukmu akan kulakukan Hiroto" kata Yuuma dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan terus bermain piano untukku" Yuuma melebarkan matanya namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah Hiroto aku berjanji" Yuuma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu terima-kasih Yuuma, sampai jumpa aku mencintaimu" Hiroto tersenyum kemudian tangannya melepas wajah Yuuma dan menutup matanya.

"Hi-Hiroto? HIROTO!" Yuuma meneriakkan namanya merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa yang masih saja menampilkan senyum bodohnya itu. Orang tua Hiroto menghambur masuk dan ikut menangis bersama Yuuma.

"Aku mencintaimu Hiroto" bisik Yuuma.

Yuuma berdiri setelah menaruh seikat rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan yellow camellia diatas nisan berukirkan 'Maehara Hiroto'. Umumnya orang akan membeli rangkaian bunga chrysanthemum putih tapi Yuuma memilih rangkaian itu karena ia ingin mengirim sebuah pesan pada Hiroto. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada nisan itu Yuuma tersenyum dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Yuuma membuka surat yang ditinggalkan Hiroto padanya setelah sampai di rumah.

 _Kepada yang tersayang Isogai Yuuma_

Muka Yuuma memanas setengah tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah surat yang ditulis Hiroto untuknya.

 _Rasanya agak memalukan menulis itu sih ,tapi aku sedang ingin menulis itu._

Yuuma sweatdrop.

 _Ketika kamu membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah tidak ada, tapi tenang saja aku tetap akan berada di sisimu seperti yang kukatakan._

"Terima kasih Hiroto" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

 _Bisa jadi aku malah sudah ada di belakangmu, coba tengok saja aku mungkin ada disana._

Yuuma dengan bodohnya menengok ke belakang sedikit berharap Hiroto ada disana, namun tentu saja tidak ada.

 _Ahahaha kau pasti tertipu payah ah!_

Yuuma kesal, perempatan merah besar muncul di kepalanya dan kemudian tertawa.

 _Bagaimana aku berhasil membuatmu tidak sedih lagi kan?_

"Berhasil" Yuuma masih sedikit tertawa saat mengatakan itu.

 _Kamu masih menjaga janjimu kan?_

"Masih kok bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti kompetisi"

 _Kalau iya baguslah aku sangat senang kamu menerima permintaanku untuk bermain lagi Yuuma, terima kasih_.

"Sama-sama"

 _Tanganku sudah capek sih, jadi aku berhenti saja ya? Jangan lupakan aku, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu._

"Tentu saja sampai mati aku tidak akan lupa" kata Yuuma.

 _Kalau begitu sayonara Yuuma! Aku mencintaimu sangat sangat teramat sangat mencintaimu. Pokoknya benar-benar mencintaimu!_

Yuuma sedikit memerah membacanya.

 _Dari sahabatmu dan orang yang mencintaimu Maehara Hiroto. Ah aku hampir lupa aku menaruh sebuah hadiah untukmu di dalam dan kalau kurang di kamarku banyak jadi minta saja pada ibuku. Tapi jangan ambil pakaian dalamku ya hehe_

"Tentu saja tidak akan" Yuuma sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kemudian Yuuma mengambil benda yang diletakkan Hiroto di dalamnya.

Sebuah flashdisk. Flashdisk yang berisis semua rekaman dan fotonya bersama Hiroto. Yuuma menonton bagian saat mereka pergi ke festival musim panas bersama sampai saat mereka tampil bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya sepertinya orang tua Hiroto yang melakukannya. Yuuma menyaksikan video itu sambil menahan tangis karena ternyata saat Hiroto tumbang juga ikut terekam.

Saat Yuuma hampir saja menangis Yuuma melihat sebuah video yang dinamai 'Jaga-jaga' dan terkejutlah Yuuma saat melihat videonya. Terpampang Maehara Hiroto di layar laptop Yuuma.

'Jangan menangis Yuuma-chan kalau kau menangis itu artinya kamu payah. Ayolah jadilah gentlemen Yuuma-chan!' Hiroto di layar berkata lalu tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Yuuma-chan?!"

'Ahahaha... sepertinya kau marah saat menonton ini tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti Yuuma-chan aku mencintaimu' layarnya mati setelah Hiroto versi dua dimensi itu mengedipkan mata. Yuuma tersenyum.

"Ah... Kamu memang lucu Hiroto" Yuuma menggumam.

"Kalau kamu ada disini aku juga sangat mencintaimu" kata Yuuma sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Yuuma bisa mendengar suara tawa Hiroto di telinganya. Hiroto benar dia tidak akan meninggalkan Yuuma. Yuuma tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **Fin**

 **Jujur aja aku sendiri sebagai author nangis saat nulis bagian Hiroto meninggal. Maafkan aku ikemen tesayangku karena aku membunuh pacarmu *plak!* oke kalau begitu aku minta maaf Maehara tercintakuh karena aku membunuhmu *plak!***

 **Reviews welcome! MAEISO FOREVER**

OMAKE

Tokyo 2901 (sudah berabad-abad lamanya ceritanya. Kalau asli authornya masih idup apa nggak ya?)

Sesosok anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun dengan pucuk imut di kepalanya sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan dirinya ditugaskan untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Saat sedang mengambil bahan makanan tanpa sengaja tangannya mengambil bumbu kare bersamaan dengan seseorang.

Ditengoknya orang di sebelahnya, orang itu berambut pirang dengan poni belah tengah dan iris yang sewarna matanya.

"Ah!" mereka bersahut secara bersamaan menunjuk satu sama lain. Merasa mengenal orang di depannya anak lelaki berpucuk itu tiba-tiba dilanda rasa rindu yang tidak diketahui. Ia tahu betul kalau dia mengenal laki-laki pirang di depannya ini.

"Kau!" anak bersurai hitam itu menyahut. Anak di depannya terpana sebelum berkata.

"Kita berjumpa lagi Yuuma"

"Halo lagi Hiroto" anak bersurai hitam itu melangkah ke arah si pirang dan memeluknya yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat. Mereka tahu kalau mereka mengenal satu-sama lain melepas semua rasa rindu hilang begitu saja seiring dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikan keduanya.

 **Owari desu-hontou desu.**

 **Ceritanya reinkarnasi. I have to do dat. maaf nggak nyambung. alurnya kecepetan dan maksa, iya saya tahu itu. maafkan saya karena membuat fic yang gaje dan aneh dan ga ada bagusnya ini. saya undur diri dulu. sekian.  
**


End file.
